


Three For Life

by xspike4evax



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: When Willow came to L.A. she got a whole lot more than she came for.





	Three For Life

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Pleasure & Tongue from the prompt table and hot wax from the monthly kink at bad_swa over on LJ

She was lying on Angel’s chest, her chin resting on her hand while the other traced the shaped of his collar bone. Willow liked sprawling across Angel’s body. Angel had a bigger frame than Spike, and even though there wasn’t an ounce of spare fat on him, he was much more comfortable than Spike who was all sculpted muscles and sharp angles. She remembered when she first commented on that difference and Spike’s instant response; to call Angel tubby. Spike had kept that little joke in circulation for about two weeks before getting bored of it. 

A smile came to her lips and a little giggle trapped itself in her throat at the memory. 

“What are you thinking about?” Angel asked, caressing her shoulder lightly. 

“Spike.” Willow admitted. 

“Great. I have a naked woman lying on top of me and she’s thinking about Spike,” Angel said dryly.

Spike, who was sitting up against the headboard one hand tucked behind his head with a cigarette in the other, smirked. “Sounds about right to me. Come on, love, tell me all about it.” 

Willow smiled again. “Just remembering that Angel’s more comfortable than you are.” 

Spike laughed, eyes gleaming. “Oh yeah, I’d forgotten about that.”

“You had to remind him,” Angel said with a long suffering sigh. 

“It’s just one of our many differences, Peaches,” Spike said. “Like me being better lookin’ than you, an’ more fun than you an’...”

“And having a much bigger ego than me,” Angel continued. 

Spike grinned and stubbed out his cigarette. 

Willow rolled her eyes and let out a little sigh. “Sometimes you’re like an old married couple.” She reached out to stroke the outside of Spike’s thigh for a moment, his skin cool beneath her fingers; Angel’s chest had picked up her body heat making the difference between them obvious and oddly erotic. 

Levelling herself over his chest, Willow turned her attention to Angel, pausing a moment before kissing him to examine the effect the candle light had on his eyes. Spike’s cigarette smoke clung, and Willow attempted to combat the smell by lighting scented candles around the bedroom. With the lights switched off the candles bathed the room in a soft, gentle light, something she infinitely preferred; it was like their own private world, just the three of them. 

“The candles make your eyes darker,” she murmured thoughtfully, the tip of her finger stroking the corner of Angel’s eye.

“They make yours brighter,” he replied. “I never seem to be able to get the colour just right on paper.”

She kissed him softly, catching his lower lip with her teeth and drawing it into her mouth. Her hands framed his face as she let him take her full weight. It was handy, Angel not having to breathe, his body never had to work against the weight of hers. 

His hand trailed down her back, over the curve of her behind, fingers feathering back up her spine and Willow made a soft sound of contentment, deepening her kiss, the simple pleasure of his lips against hers enough for now. 

Willow was just sinking into the kiss, her tongue meeting Angel's, when something hot and wet landed on her back. It stung and she gave a sharp cry, her body jerking in surprise causing her to knock foreheads with Angel. He scowled over her shoulder and Willow shifted to see what was happening. Spike was kneeling beside her, a candle in his hand and Willow could feel the hot wax hard on her skin. 

“A bit of warning wouldn’t have gone amiss,” Angel snapped, touching his fingers to her forehead. 

“Was kinda hopin’ she’d bite ya,” Spike admitted, voice warm with amusement. 

Rolling his eyes, Angel caught Willow’s cheek in his palm, bringing her back to him. “Let’s just all go back to what we were doing, shall we?” His lips brushed hers, satisfied when Willow’s eyes drifted shut and her body relaxed against him. 

The tension soon returned to her when she felt the heat of the flickering candle close to her skin, flinching away, disliking the idea of fire being that close to her. Angel swept her hair over her shoulder leaving her back bare and fitted his hand to the back of her neck. He didn’t apply any pressure, simply held her there lightly, keeping her still, his other hand resting on the top of her thigh, his pinky in the crease where her leg met her ass. 

She gave another little cry when a blob of hot wax hit her hip. Willow wiggled a little drawing out a soft sound of pleasure from Angel. 

Spike waited until she had settled before upending the candle again, holding it high above her shoulder giving the wax time to cool before it hit her skin. He watched her skin tighten for a moment as the nerve endings adjusted to the new sensation. 

Varying the height of the candle, so sometimes the wax was doubly hot when it hit her and sometimes slightly cooler, Spike let the wax dribble down her spine, her little gasps of discomfort and pleasure the only sound in the room. 

She gave a sudden shiver and Spike tracked the movement to Angel’s hand, his fingers stroking lightly against her inner thigh; a prelude of a more intimate caress.

Spike varied his pattern with the candle, letting the wax drip anywhere from her shoulder to her lower back to her legs. He even let a drop catch her heel which made her foot jerk in an amusing way. She never knew just where Spike would hit next and coupled with the idle, torturous stroking of Angel’s fingers nowhere near as satisfying as they could be, Willow’s breathing became heavier and her heart beat picked up.

She had such lovely skin, smooth and creamy and warm. Spike stroked his tongue along the delicate indent at the base of her spine, satisfied when she pushed against Angel, arching back into him searching for more. He kissed the rounded globe of her ass, a smile curling his lips when her legs parted invitingly, the heavy scent of her arousal wafting over him. 

It was too tempting an invite, Spike lowered his mouth to her, Angel's hand tightening on her leg, keeping her still, allowing Spike total control. 

Willow moaned, her fingers tangling in Angel's hair, devouring his mouth as Spike's mouth devoured her. She was panting when she released Angel, completely aware of how wet and achy she was between her legs. 

Licking his lips, savouring the taste of her as he tapped the back of Angel's hand indicating he wanted Angel to release her, Spike handed Angel the candle. He gave Angel's cock a long stroke before running his hands up Willow's side and drawing her back against his chest, his hand dipping between her legs, holding her spread open and guiding her down to engulf Angel's cock. Angel groaned, eyes closing, hips lifting as he absorbed her warmth. 

She let out a soft whimper as Angel filled her, Spike's lips touching to her neck as he cradled her breasts. Her nipples ached and she pushed into Spike's hands, feeling the hard points of her nipples abrade his palms. Her head dropped back against Spike's shoulder with a moan. Turning her head she kissed his throat, the one part of him she could comfortably reach as his thumbs rubbed over her nipples. 

The wax falling over her skin had somehow made her skin more sensitive and every brush of Spike's thumbs over her nipples, every stroke of Angel's fingers over her hips made her shiver, edging closer and closer to the edge. 

Curling a hand around Willow's throat, Spike kept her arched back against his shoulder. He took the candle from Angel and tilted it close to her chest. Willow gave a sharp cry as the hot wax hit her sensitive nipple. Her inner muscles tightened and a rumble sounded in Angel’s chest. 

Dousing the candle, Spike let Angel take it from him and set the candle on the bedside table. Willow sucked in a breath as the movement caused Angel’s hips to swivel between her legs, shifting the angel of him inside her. Taking Willow's chin between his fingers Spike kissed her hard and demanding, sliding his hands against hers palm to palm. She rocked against Angel, his hands guiding her, frustration making her body twist as she searched for some way to get the friction she craved. 

Angel watched her, eyes dark with desire. Her skin had a damp pink glow to it, her body arched prettily against Spike. Her inner muscles squeezed him tightly and Angel groaned, his hips surging upwards, pushing his cock deeper inside her. Spike’s mouth swallowed her moan as she pushed down, grinding herself against him with a fierce desperation, she was balancing on the knife edge, Angel could feel it. 

She couldn’t kiss him any longer, her breathing was too heavy and laboured, but it didn’t stop Spike kissing her; brushing his lips over her face, tongue flickering against the corner of her mouth, teeth nipping at her chin. Her whimper vibrated across his cheek, her fingers squeezing his in a death grip as her orgasm danced teasingly out of reach.   
Suddenly Angel’s thumbed pressed down on the hard, aching bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs and Willow came with a cry; body trembling, fingers somehow tightening even more on Spike’s hands. 

Angel came with a roar, the fingers of his free hand biting into the soft skin of her hips as his cock jerked inside her, a feeling of soft sated relief drifting through his body.   
Spike untangled his fingers from hers, shaking his hands out for a moment and flexing his fingers. It was a wonder she hadn’t cracked his bones in two. He curled his hands around her inner thighs, easily lifting her weak body up and off Angel. Angel made a little sound at the loss of her wet warmth from his cock and Willow let out a mewling sound, half pleasure half protest, when Spike lowered her down onto his cock. She wasn’t sure she could take any more, but her body responded to him instantly, inner muscles fluttering and grasping greedily at him. She felt Spike’s smile against her shoulder, Willow didn’t have to see his face to know he’d be wearing that smug expression which really should make her want to slap him, but in point of fact it just endeared him to her even more. 

Spike let her build slowly, years of experience allowing him to hold off on his own release until he pleased. His fingers stroked her hair and out of half closed eyes he watched Angel watching them, knowing Angel was admiring the lovely picture she made all flushed with pleasure and need. 

His lips touched lightly to hers and her tongue stole out to brush along the seam of his lips. Spike opened for her willingly, letting her in, the lingering taste of Angel mixed with the sweeter taste of her sweeping his mouth. He sensed Angel moving, closing in on them and cracked an eye open to see what he was doing. Angel’s head and lowered to her breast, tongue circling her nipple and Willow jerked in Spike’s arms with a harsh panting moan. 

She felt weak in his arms, his strength more than hers holding her up. Spike let his hand fall between her legs, stroking against her clit gently to bring her over the edge with him. She flinched a little at his touch, overwhelmed with sensation; and then she was falling, her voice scraping the back of her throat. Spike groaned, pressing his face into the crook of her neck, hands pressing her hips down harder into his lap as he came with a shudder. 

Willow was panting, her body sagging in Spike’s arms, her hands on Angel’s shoulders to steady herself. One arm curled behind her head so she could stroke Spike’s cheek; she had come to L.A. for Spike.

“My boys.”

“Always,” Spike murmured in her ear. 

She had got him.

Willow’s other hand reached up to touch Angel’s face and he turned to kiss her fingers. 

She got a whole lot more. She had Angel too.


End file.
